<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Madarao's Offering by PaperFox19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621944">Madarao's Offering</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19'>PaperFox19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kekkaishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cum Lover, Furry, M/M, Male Solo, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoshi has gotten him meat, he’s gotten him the weirdest of foods breaking his bank. He begged, pleaded if there was anything else he could offer him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Madarao/Sumimura Yoshimori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Madarao's Offering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Old Fic Repost</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meat was very expensive, and Madarao had expensive tastes. “Please Madarao, can’t I offer you something, anything?!” he pleaded and Madarao sighed. “I know my offerings have taken their toll on you Yoshi, but as my master it’s your job to provide me offerings.”</p><p>“I know, but wasn’t there any kind off offering your previous master gave you?” he asked and Madarao thought for a moment. He blushed as an idea came to mind. “Well there was one thing…”</p><p>“Yes anything I’ll do it!” Madarao smirked. “Well first I have to inspect the goods first, so strip!”</p><p>Yoshimori blushed. “What?”</p><p>“Well if you wanna keep buying me deer meat,” he said and Yoshimori groaned. “Fine!”</p><p>The boy stripped out of his clothing, he stopped at his fundoshi. Madarao didn’t want that so with a quick flick of his teeth he ripped the boy’s garment off exposing his soft cock and crotch. Madarao stared in wonder, he quickly pinned Yoshi down and using his front paws he spread the boy’s legs. “Madarao what are you doing?”</p><p>“Inspecting the goods, my you are quite impressive down here.” He said as he eyed Yoshimori’s cock. ‘He’s even bigger then Tokimori!’ he thought nearly drooling. He sniffed at him, the boy’s pubes tickling his nose. ‘And his scent is glorious!’</p><p>His eyes sparkled as he felt shivers race down his spine, he felt a hunger not since Tokimori. ‘He’s giving me chills, I think I’ve found my new love!’ he thought but then his eyes sharpened. ‘But first I must taste him, it’s all pointless if he tastes bad!’</p><p>The demon wolf began to lick his cock and balls, his tongue flicking all over. Yoshimori moaned as his manhood stirred growing thicker and bigger. “Madarao stop it!” he moaned he placed his hand on Madarao’s head and tried to push him off. He growled at him. “Fine then keep buying me deer meat!” he snapped.</p><p>Yoshimori saw all his money flying up to the clouds. “Fine, but if you keep doing that I’m gonna cum!”</p><p>“That’s the point!” he said and began licking him again. He ran his tongue over the full 10 inch length, it pulsed with such heat, the demon wolf loved it. His musky arousal spike had him drooling. He took Yoshi into his mouth mindful of his teeth and he sucked on him his tongue caressing the underside.</p><p>“Madarao!!” Yoshimori moaned as he came, the demon hound felt his cock twitch and pulled back so all his seed shot onto his tongue and there was a lot. ‘So rich, so thick and so much!!!’ spurt after spurt of thick cream shot into his mouth and it didn’t seem to stop. He gulped it all down and more kept cumming. ‘I’m in love!!!’ he thought as he drank down the warm man milk.</p><p>Madarao cleaned him up, he had a weird expression on his face so Yoshimori thought he had done something wrong. “Sorry Madarao I always cum like that, I tried to warn you,” he explained and the spirit couldn’t help but chuckle.</p><p>“If you cum like this, I think we have a new offering,” he said his eyes sparkling.</p><p>Yoshimori blushed, there was a huge red bowl in front of him. His thick manhood in his hand, he was pumping himself as he thought of the things that turned him on. ‘Man Madarao, you like some weird stuff, but if this is what he wants!’ he let out a moan as he came filling the bowl up to the brim with his cum.</p><p>He sat the bowl in front of Madarao’s dog house, he came out holding the bowl with his paws, he happily dug in lapping up his seed. ‘You are the best Yoshi!’</p><p>Hakubi growled in jealousy. ‘Damn him, the first time I’ve even been jealous of that wild thing, now he’s getting the ultimate offering, master Tokimori used to give us each such a bounty.’ Madarao licked the bowl clean and smirked when he saw Hakubi. He lifted the bowl up and shook it showing that every drop was gone.</p><p>“I hate you so much!”</p><p>“Jealousy is ugly on a demon, bet you wished you had Yoshimori for a master?”</p><p>“Shut up!” he cried as he felt his hunger build up in him. He flew off to his dog house where Tokine had left some chicken as an offering. He couldn’t deny it, he wanted a taste of that Sumimura cum!</p><p>He cried and wailed but Madarao didn’t care, he wasn’t gonna share his offering not a chance!</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>